Lisbon's Red Badge of Courage
by mamacrime25
Summary: Lisbon and Jane post-4x17. *spoiler alert* Rated K  for what some may consider strong language.


A/N: Forgive the lame title, but this is my take on what happened post-4x17. There will be spoilers. I loved this episode! The scenes between Lisbon and Jane were hilarious, and I am interesting to see what happens with Darcy. I think it's going to get crazy. As adorable as I think Wainwright is, I can't shake this vibe that I either he or Darcy are somehow involved with Red John, or one of them will end up dead. Please read and review! Enjoy!

Lisbon was still baffled. Agent Darcy seriously thought Jane was either a disciple of or, worse, Red John. Seriously. Jane had a knack for pissing people off and being an obnoxious jerk who always seemed to be right, but he was no sociopath. Before the shooting, Lisbon would've shaken off Darcy's claims and ignored her, but no, not now. That simply wasn't possibly. Anything seen as questionable by Jane could be the final nail in his coffin. Literally. Lisbon was worried. She didn't know what would happen or what could happen. All she knew was she needed to be there for Jane. She needed to understand. Lisbon quietly excused herself from her team to Jane's refuge: the attic. She wanted to talk to him. Mostly, she needed to see how he would handle this because to be honest, no one really knew Agent Darcy's intentions. Oh that woman! The mere thought of her right now made Lisbon's stomach quiver and her blood boil. Her emotions were driven by pure anger for Darcy and her audacity to accuse Jane, but at the same time, it was the fear of the unknown. There was no way in hell Lisbon could know what Darcy was going to do or what she was capable of doing. She didn't know what was driving Darcy. Right now, that was irrelevant. Lisbon had resigned herself to keep her ear to the ground for now.

When Lisbon finally reached the attic, she sheepishly stared at Jane. She had scolded him before on that murderous SOB officially known as Red John. For now, Jane needed a friend, and they needed a plan because truth be told, she was in the thick of things just as much as Jane. Her hide was also on the line. She knew Red John was alive. Any accusation against Jane was one against her, too. She stood there for a few seconds considering what to say.

"So what to do?" said Jane as he broke the silence.

"Hmm?" replied Lisbon. She was very coy, but she had known Jane long enough to know that he could tell what was on her mind.

"Agent Darcy is on your mind," he said. "She is bothering you."

"Oh, it's not me she's bothering," answered Lisbon as she sat down next to Jane on his couch. "It's you that she wants. It's you that she wants to hunt like prey."

"Interesting choice of words, Teresa," remarked Jane. "Do you also believe I am a puppet of a soulless murderer?" Jane turned to face Lisbon. HE was staring deep into her emerald eyes. Honestly, it was a bit unnerving the way it seemed like he could almost see through her. However, in her heart, she knew the truth.

"Jane, I don't think you're the bastard's disciple. Hell, with the way you take orders, I can't really see you as anyone's disciple!" answered Lisbon with a slight smile. Jane's expression softened somewhat.

"Hmm, your loyalty is a bit courageous, don't you think? I shot an unarmed man who turned out to NOT be Red John. I am a professional liar and con man, yet despite the theory of a colleague, you still believe me," replied Jane. Now it was Lisbon's turn to give Jane a blank stare. She knew he didn't doubt her; he doubted himself.

"No, not courageous. I'm 100% certain that you have no other connection to Red John than those he chooses to have with you. Do I think it was a mistake to bait him? Of course, it wasn't your finest hour. I know you're innocent of what Darcy is accusing you of doing," said Lisbon.

"But you know I'm innocent like I knew Timothy Carter was guilty of being Red John? Lisbon, I don't want you to stand by a man about whom you have doubts," retorted Jane.

Lisbon knew now was the moment of truth. She knew Jane was troubled, but who wasn't? However, she was one of the few who had ever been able to see underneath Patrick Jane's façade. She had been able to see him for who he really was from the day she met him. He was a broken man. He wasn't broken by a desire to kill and torture, but he was broken because someone took away those he loved most in a vicious, cruel, spiteful manner.

"Remember, when I took you to the house in Malibu a few months ago?" began Lisbon as she shifted on the couch so that her whole body face Jane. Jane nodded silently. "I saw the same man I met in that house who was grieving the death of his family. It wasn't the face of a crazed killer. It was the face of pain, of guilt for allowing them to fall pretty to Red John. It's that face that I see every morning in the bullpen, and it's the same one I see every evening when you retire for the evening. Jane, you are not Red John, and you are not his disciple. You are not a mass murdering sociopath." Lisbon lightly grasped Jane's hand. "We will find a way through this."

"Thank you, Teresa," said Jane. Her hand remained on top of his. They had no qualms about touching as their playful banter usually led to a slugging, but this was different. It was calming. It was comforting.

"You know, it's not just your battle?" asked Lisbon as she fixed her gaze on the floor. She felt much too guilty to look him in the eye for this one. Her problems were not his cross to bear. It was her decision to remain loyal to Jane and keep the secret of Red John. She was a big girl. She could handle anything Darcy threw at her.

"I know it's not," replied Jane as he intertwined their fingers. Now, it was his turn to show his support. Lisbon had gone the distance for him. She kept his biggest secrets. She indulged him. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you, to your career."

"Jane, don't worry about me. It's you that she's directly after…" said Lisbon as Jane interrupted.

"And you don't think she would do anything to get to me including going through you?" asked Jane.

"No, I don't doubt that, but I chose this. I chose you. I used my judgment, and here we are. I can handle myself." Lisbon let out a soft smile as she continued. "Besides, I really feel like I'm playing devil's advocate when I say this, but it's all about deniability." Of course, she was joking because they both knew she was up to this in her eyeballs, too.

Jane couldn't help but chuckle. Lisbon's perseverance is what drew him to her. She didn't accept no for an answer, and he knew this time was no different. He appreciated her loyalty and her courage. For this, he knew he would always have a friend and confidant in Teresa Lisbon.

A/N: I love Lisbon and Jane's friendship. I am not really a shipper because I feel a sibling dynamic between the two, but while writing this, I considered dabbling in that. However, I decided not to and opted to go this route instead. I enjoy writing Lisbon a lot and that's probably because I think Robin Tunney brings a lot to this character. I think Lisbon is tough when she needs to be and soft when she needs to be as well. I tried to display that here. Like I said before, please read and review.


End file.
